Shaak Ti's Secret
by david.davies.5851
Summary: After Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi Order, no one is surprised when Anakin Skywalker falls to pieces. However, everyone is surprised when Shaak Ti's reaction is even worse than Anakin's. This causes a secret that Shaak Ti has been keeping for seventeen years to finally come to light. What difference does it make to everyone's destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know; I'm completely crazy. Well sort of crazy. This is the story that will replace "An Agri-Corps Mystery" once it is finished. I have decided to write and release the first chapter early to see if everyone likes it. If not, then I will write "Ahsoka's Gift" instead. This first chapter will be a taster and therefore will not be as long as the main chapters will be. This story requires no initial description or explanation, apart from that this story starts the day after Ahsoka refuses to come back into the Order and leaves, so the story can be read straight as is. One small point; Shaak Ti will go out of character in this story but there is a very good reason. I'm not going to tell you the reason because that is the story, but you'll see very soon.**

**Shaak Ti's Secret: Chapter 1 – Relief Shattered**

Jedi Master Shaak Ti was the picture and calmness and serenity as she walked through the Jedi Temple. Indeed, the Togruta was a master of radiating calmness. So much so, in fact, that it appeared that she glided across the floor rather than just walked. This was what she was known for and it was one of the reasons why she was chosen to oversee the clone training programme on Kamino; a task she had undertaken with similar calmness and presence of mind. She was a woman of few words and she preferred a well stated point rather than discussion.

Although she was well capable of, and indeed loved, humour, she was often viewed as cold and unfeeling due to her normal calmness and silence. That was on the surface, however. The silent truth was very different; especially today. Not that you would notice, but Shaak was incredibly relieved; Ahsoka Tano was innocent. Shaak had almost fallen to pieces on several occasions during recent events and deep down, Shaak's feelings had told her that Ahsoka had had nothing to do with the Temple bombing or the murder of Letta Turmond, but still, she'd kept silent and it now haunted her. Shaak knew that she had been let off; she couldn't have stood herself if she had have lost Ahsoka. It would've been Shaak's own fault and she knew it. Unfortunately, Shaak couldn't attend the council session where Ahsoka was asked to come back into the Order herself, but it didn't matter; Ahsoka would be back with Anakin Skywalker now and safe. Shaak was extremely relieved.

Shaak smiled to herself. She was also incredibly relieved that her secret was still safe. There had been occasions during the investigations, especially when Mace Windu thought that Ahsoka was guilty, where her secret had almost escaped from her lips. She knew that she was very fortunate that peace, silence and calmness were her natural traits.

For years, Shaak had secretly followed Ahsoka's progress; watching her, protecting her where she could and guiding her from afar. The Jedi Code had prevented her from getting any closer but, secretly, she wished that she could have just told the truth. Shaak knew that she was attached; it was only natural to be after all. However, she had to keep up her calm exterior and had to make it look like Ahsoka was just another Padawan. Secretly, Shaak hated it.

Ah hate; a definite path to the Dark Side. Was it wrong, however, to dislike a rule that, for centuries, had made generations of Jedi lonely and miserable? Was it wrong to be attached to a being that nature itself was happy that she had brought into existence? Was it wrong to fulfil one of biology's natural requirements? Shaak's fellow council members certainly thought so, but Shaak herself…..Well, Shaak, like all Togrutas, was a child of the environment and although, unlike other members of her race, she was happy in solitary, she still believed in nature's way. Was the will of the Force really different to the will of nature?

Shaak shook her head. Even now, she questioned herself whether she had done the right thing three years before. She had allowed Master Yoda to assign Ahsoka to Anakin Skywalker while every fibre of her being wanted to claim Ahsoka as her own Padawan. It would have been the only permissible way she could have been close to Ahsoka apart from leaving the Order. That had definitely run through Shaak's mind when Plo Koon had brought the three year old Ahsoka to the temple fourteen years before, especially once Plo had told her at the time that Ahsoka's father was dead. Shaak couldn't help but wonder if the recent unfortunate events would have been prevented if she had, for once, given in to her feelings and attachments.

Shaak knew that those were thoughts for another time; Ahsoka was alive and safe after all. At the moment, she was needed in the council chamber. She had to inform her fellow council members how the setting up of the extra security around the chancellor was progressing. Truthfully, Shaak didn't really know what to think of the Senate or the Chancellor anymore. During her assignment to beef up the security, she had heard many things in the Senate which had disturbed her and the fact that her fellow council members seemed to accept them disturbed her even more. There was something…something that she didn't like, especially after Admiral Tarkin had tried to get Ahsoka executed. Maybe young Barriss Offee's words weren't too far wrong after all.

There were so many thoughts running through Shaak's head that it was almost a surprise when she reached the doors of the High Council chamber. She had expected to enter the chamber and sit down serenely just like she would normally do. However, as soon as she approached the doors the feeling in the Force hit her. Sadness and loss radiated from the council. She could tell even before she entered the chamber that her good friend, Master Plo Koon, was in serious pain and indeed, the rest of the council weren't that much better. What had happened?

It was with some trepidation, therefore, that she opened the doors and entered the chamber. She stopped just inside the door and took a look around. The scene she was presented with surprised her. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had a look of worry on his face; serious worry, Master Yoda looked slightly lost within himself, Stass Allie had a few tears in her eyes and Master Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi and Agen Kolar were slowly shaking their heads. Just as Shaak expected, however, it was Plo Koon who was in undoubtedly the worst condition. Despair and loss was emanating from his whole being and even though his mask was covering most of his face, Shaak could still sense the pain in him. Out of the council members, only Mace Windu and Saesee Tinn were anything like normal.

"What has happened?" Shaak asked as she took in the scene in front of her.

All of the council members looked at her, but it was Obi-Wan that answered her. "You weren't here yesterday, were you? I'm afraid we've got some bad news."

"Bad news?" Shaak questioned. She had been able to deduce that for herself.

Plo Koon continued the story. The pain was evident in his voice; it was even deeper than it usually was and extremely shaky. "We asked Little 'Soka to come back into the Order but…but…she has refused. She left the Order permanently yesterday."

Shaak stood in shock. She felt like she had been hit by a rampaging Rancor. Ahsoka had gone? She's lost Ahsoka after all; despite Ahsoka being found innocent, she's still lost her. "G..….gone? Ahsoka's left?"

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan confirmed, dropping his head. "Anakin is in pieces; he's hasn't left his quarters since. According to what he told me, Ahsoka believed that we didn't trust her so she could no longer trust us or herself and she left."

Tears started to stream from Shaak's eyes as all the calmness and serenity that she was known for evaporated. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..I've lost her….We have lost her." She dropped her head into her hands and broke down in tears. She knew that the other council members had heard what she had said and were now watching her but she didn't care. Since Ahsoka was born, she had watched Ahsoka grow up and the pride that Ahsoka had brought her had helped the Jedi Master keep up her façade of serenity but now, Shaak had lost everything including the most precious thing it was possible for a woman to lose.

Stass Allie was both stunned and concerned at her friend's response; from what Obi-Wan had told them all, not even Anakin Skywalker had taken his Padawan leaving as badly as this. Stass had just witness the calmest and most peaceful Jedi Master on the council break down into a wreck in front of her eyes. As a healer, Stass was well aware that there had to be a reason for that. "Are you alright, Shaak?"

Shaak shook her head. She no longer cared if her secret came out. "No. I've lost everything. You…you wouldn't understand."

Agen Kolar was always known to be blunt, but on this occasion, he sensed that Shaak had become extremely vulnerable all of a sudden. He knew that Shaak would be no good during this council meeting in the state that she was. "Perhaps you had better return to your quarters Shaak and recover. This news has shocked everyone."

Shaak nodded her head. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I'm sorry Masters; I really am. I'm sorry about everything." Again the Togruta succumbed to her tears as she turned around and left the chamber. As soon as the door closed behind her, she ran straight to a lift. Once inside the lift, she collapsed on the floor; her whole body shaking in time with her tears. Shaak knew that she would never forgive herself; her silence had driven Ahsoka away. She had never admitted the connection between her and Ahsoka, but now she just wanted to scream it across Coruscant, especially if it would bring the teenager back.

The lift doors opened at the floor that the Master's quarters were on and Shaak dragged herself back to her feet and ran straight for her quarters. She opened the door and ran inside. Shaak's quarters were typical of those given to a high ranking Jedi Master. As a council member, her quarters consisted of several interconnecting rooms, which included a private meditation room, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms and a refresher. Shaak had many items in her quarters that linked back to her Togrutan heritage; a heritage that Shaak was incredibly proud of.

Today however, there was only one possession that she wanted. It was a possession that would have most likely gotten her expelled on the spot if any of her fellow council members saw it, but she didn't care. She picked up a small holo projector and pressed the power button. Immediately an image appeared in mid-air. It was an image of Shaak Ti holding a new born female Togruta. Memories of seventeen years before flooded her mind as she carried the projector through to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, looked at the image and, as pain filled her very existence, she cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The council sat in shock over what they had just witnessed. No one had seen Shaak Ti fall to pieces before and no one on the council could quite believe what had just happened. The really puzzling question was why? Why had Shaak fallen apart just because Ahsoka Tano had left? It was true that no one felt particularly good after those unfortunate events but even Anakin Skywalker and Master Plo Koon hadn't broke down like Shaak just did.

Master Yoda was especially worried but he was also extremely intrigued. He knew that Shaak Ti had secretly kept up to date with Ahsoka Tano's progress but apart from that, she'd shown no sign of being especially interested in her before. In addition, Yoda had picked up a few of Shaak's thoughts as she left the council chamber and they had left him wondering. To Master Yoda, it was Shaak's statement saying that she had lost everything that was beginning to speak volumes and in addition, the Force was beginning to tell him something; something that he wasn't entirely certain he completely believed. He was certain of one thing; however, something interesting was going on.

It was Master Plo Koon that finally broke the silence however. He was very concerned for his dear friend; she just didn't behave like that. Something was up. "I am worried about her."

"Yes," replied Master Mundi. "I don't believe Shaak has ever acted like that before."

It was clear that Mace Windu wasn't impressed. He was certain that what they had just witnessed was a serious problem. "It appears that Shaak Ti may be becoming unstable. I suggest we watch her for any signs of the Dark Side."

"I couldn't feel any darkness around her, Mace," Stass Allie replied. She dropped her head and sighed. "I don't know…..I just sensed loss and pain. I can't explain it."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. He had watched the reaction of Anakin Skywalker after he had watched Ahsoka walk into the sunset. The words of his former Padawan were unrepeatable really. It was clear to Obi-Wan that Anakin would struggle to get over the loss of his Padawan. However, even Anakin hadn't changed completely and broke like Shaak Ti just had. It confused him. "Her reaction was worse than Anakin's and that's saying something; I assure you."

"One thing is for sure," Agen Kolar stated. Once everyone was looking at him, he continued, "We will need to find out what is wrong with her. I sense her whole persona has changed and I sense a distinct lack of care appeared within her."

"Yes I sensed that too," said Kit Fisto. He was the most flexible master on the council with respect to beliefs but even he had been surprised by Shaak's response.

"Worrying this is," Master Yoda added. "Made a great mistake with young Tano, this council did. Make that mistake again we must not. Investigate this, I will. Intrigues me, her reaction does." Master Yoda stood up, picked up his gimmer stick and started to hobble towards the door.

"Master Yoda, where are you going?" Saesee Tinn asked.

Master Yoda chuckled in response. He thought that it was obvious where he was going but no matter. "Going to talk to Shaak, I am. Believe that she has something to tell me, I do. Adjourned this meeting is." Master Yoda turned back around and hobbled out of the door. His feelings had told him that Shaak had ran to her quarters and he knew that if he followed her, he might find out exactly what was troubling her. With everything he had witnessed and sensed, a suspicion was already circulating around the grandmaster's mind.

As he hobbled into a lift, Master Yoda did some mental arithmetic in his head. There was no doubt, the numbers added up and on reflection; he was surprised that it hadn't crossed his mind before but by the same token, Shaak hadn't shown any real signs before. If he was right, and there was no way to know until he asked her, he knew it would change everything. Indeed, he knew that it cause huge problems for the council, but it was possible it could solve some problems. It may even reverse some of the damage caused by the council's terrible mistake. With that in mind, a plan started to form in the grandmaster's mind; a plan that the Force seemed to want him to carry out. He knew it was extremely risky, but the payoff could be huge. A sly smile came to his face as the lift doors closed; yes, he definitely needed to speak to Shaak Ti.

**Well that's the first chapter of Shaak Ti's secret. I have released this chapter early to gauge if everyone likes it. I don't intend to do much more to it until "An Agri-Corps Mytery" is complete unless there is massive support. Don't worry though, this is a story that I will continue unless there's no backing.**

**I hope I handled Shaak's response to the news well. I fully intended for her to change instantly and I think it's quite obvious why Shaak broke down like she did. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing this story?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shaak's Story

**WOW! I am overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or messaged me about it. In general, everyone seemed to like it and I am very happy. Therefore, I have decided to write one more chapter of this story before I update "A Counsellor's Story." I hope you all like this new chapter. **

**Shaak Ti's Secret: Chapter 2 – Shaak's Story**

Thoughts and scenarios continued to fly through the grandmaster's mind as he stood in the lift. Although Master Yoda had his suspicions about Shaak Ti's break down and had formed a plan accordingly, there were still details that didn't fit. How could she have kept such a secret for seventeen years? How had the council at that point missed something in a female Jedi which should have been obvious? How had he missed it? Why did Ahsoka and Shaak look so different if his suspicion was true? Yes, he knew that Shaak had a very interesting story to tell and he fully intended to make her tell it. Much more than that…well, that was what his plan was for.

Yoda groaned. Never before had his position as the Jedi Order's Grandmaster weighed so heavily on him. In the centuries that he had held the title, he couldn't remember a situation such as this. Of course, female Jedi had fell pregnant and, therefore, had children before; that was nothing new, but usually they were easy, if very emotional, to deal with. Either the woman in question could be easily expelled from the Order and helped to build a new life or she could be helped until she had the child. At which point, the child could either be sent to a foster family or kept in the temple crèche depending on whether the child was Force-sensitive or not. The mother could then resume her Jedi duties without the attachment. Which option was taken with a particular pregnant Jedi would be determined by whether she was in a relationship or whether it was a one off mistake. After all, even Master Yoda knew that mistakes do occasionally happen.

This time, however, the situation was considerably more complicated and was far more devastating. The child in question, Ahsoka Tano, had left the Order heartbroken and the fallout from that alone was causing problems. It wasn't only her former master, Anakin Skywalker that was blaming the council and beginning to question them. Master Yoda knew that quite a few of the younger knights and Padawans were too. He knew that the revelation that Ahsoka could have been Shaak Ti's daughter all along on top could potentially tear the council, and subsequently the Order as a whole, in two.

With this in mind, Yoda was giving his growing plan his full attention as he waited for the lift to reach the floor the Shaak Ti's quarters were on. In particular, he was considering the dangers within it; namely the danger of the Dark Side. Master Windu had been correct about that statement. In her current state, there was a chance, even though it was extremely small, that Shaak could get lost in darkness. Of course, the uproar that could break out in the rest of his fellow council members could not be overlooked either. However, after already losing one of the most promising Padawans in the history of the Order and the certainty that another one was about to be executed for her crimes, the Jedi Order could not afford to lose one of its leading masters. He had to do something. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Force, "Your guidance, need it, I do. Dangerous my plan is, but essential I feel it is."

The opening of the lift doors brought Master Yoda out of his brief meditation. He could see the door of Shaak Ti's quarters directly in front of him as he hobbled towards him. Reaching out with the Force, he could clearly sense Shaak Ti's distress and he could almost hear every sob that the Togrutan Master was giving. Compassion and sorrow filled his soul as he knocked on her door. As painful as it would be for them both, it was time for Shaak Ti to tell him the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shaak Ti lay on her bed with tears streaming from her eyes. As she continued to look at the holo image floating in front her, her pain continued to grow. Although she tried as much as she could, she could not help but hate herself slightly. Never again would she see her daughter's beautiful face and the painful look on Ahsoka's face as she was forced to face that trial will haunt Shaak for the rest of her life; she knew it and it was all her own fault. She could've prevented it; she could. She only had to have told Mace Windu what an idiot he was being. She only had to have told everyone the truth and that she knew for definite, in her heart, that Ahsoka was innocent and this whole mess could've been prevented and her precious daughter would still be in the Order. Of course, Shaak herself might have been expelled but she would have gladly accepted that.

The worse thing about this entire mess was that only Anakin Skywalker did anything to help Ahsoka and Shaak was despondent that he had been heartbroken by this as well. Shaak knew how much Anakin cared for his now former Padawan and she prayed to the Force that he could recover. Shaak was determined that she would support him for the rest of his time as a Jedi; he was the only reason that her daughter was still alive and that was a debt that could never be repaid.

Shaak's Togrutan heritage took over and she let out an angry snarl and bared her teeth as she started to think about Barriss Offee. Ordinarily, Shaak was one of the most peaceful and calmest of Jedi Masters but on this occasion, the young Mirialan's betrayal had ignited her latent predatory nature that all of her specious possess. How could Barriss have betrayed her closest friend like that? In truth, Shaak wasn't so bothered about Barriss' betrayal of the Jedi Order itself. Although her actions were definitely wrong, some of Barriss' words did make sense. Still, for once, Shaak believed that Barriss deserved the death sentence that she would undoubtedly receive. In fact, part of her wanted Barriss to pay for almost costing her daughter her life.

Her head started to pound as she reluctantly sat up. She knew that her current thoughts were not those of a Jedi Master and the last thing that she wanted to do was invite in the same darkness that had corrupted Barriss Offee. With this in mind, she switched her thoughts to her daughter's current situation. Although Ahsoka was now alone and had to make her own way in the galaxy, she was at least alive; Shaak was thankful for that and she prayed that the Force would keep her safe.

Shaak's reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. As Shaak came back to her senses, she reached out with the Force. She berated herself; of course Master Yoda would follow her after her display in the council chamber. She sighed with resignation as there was almost on way that she could keep her secret now. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised Shaak if the grandmaster had largely figured it out already.

She quickly turned off her holo image. She did her best to stop the tears that were continuing to stream, and she stood up and walked to the door. She called on the Force to calm herself and opened the door. She gave a quick bow. "Master Yoda; c…come in."

"In pain you are, Shaak; much pain," Master Yoda observed as he hobbled through the door. He knew that he would have to pick his words carefully if he was going to get anything out of her. "Hate to see you like this, I do. Tell me what's wrong, you must."

Shaak did her best to keep her overflowing feelings of pain and loss in check and she did her best to avoid Master Yoda's gaze and she tried to keep her Force signature as neutral as possoible. With as much certainty as she could muster, she answered, "I'm okay, Master Yoda. Nothing's wrong; I guess the news just shocked me."

Master Yoda frowned and narrowed his eyes. He could sense her lie and although it didn't surprise him, it did annoy him slightly. He had come to help her, but first he had to get her talking and telling the truth. "Lying to me, you are." He cast a slight smile and chuckled. "Projecting your emotions, you are. A story you have to tell me, yes?"

Shaak closed her eyes and nodded. Deep down, she knew that she couldn't keep the truth from Master Yoda and if she was honest, she no longer cared. She gestured for Yoda to follow her to her living room, where they both sat on the floor. Shaak finally stuttered out her response as a few tears escaped from her eyes again. She could fight it no longer and she decided to accept her fate. After all, in Shaak's view, she deserved to be expelled; not for breaking the Jedi Code, she didn't really care about that anymore. No, she deserved to be expelled for betraying her own daughter. "Yes, I have a story. I'm sorry, Master; I really am, but I need to be expelled."

Master Yoda's eyes sprang wide. He could tell that Shaak Ti had completely fallen apart. He would never have expected to hear her say that she needed to be expelled. "To say who is expelled, my role is, hmmm? Your story, tell me it, you will."

She regarded the grandmaster for a few seconds. To her surprise, she could sense a large a great deal of compassion in Master Yoda and because of this, she decided to tell her story. "As you know, I trained both of my Padawans back home on Shili. Well t….twenty years ago, I had just been knighted and after a couple of months, I picked my first Padawan."

"Hmmm, remember that, I do. A great loss to you, he was."

"Yes," Shaak confirmed. She sighed and continued, "Straight after I picked him, I took him to Shili and I started his training." She glanced across to Master Yoda. When she saw him nodding, she continued, "Anyway, as you know, he progressed very quickly and I felt that he was almost ready for the trials just three years later. One day, about ten months before we returned to the temple we were running low on essential supplies. Since I had been training him on meditation, I decided to leave him meditate all day and I journeyed to Corvala, the capital city, to obtain some supplies."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head. "Guessing something happened, I am."

Shaak nodded in agreement. "Yes, I made the mistake of walking. Speeders are not tolerated among some tribes of my people and I decided to honour that." She blinked in a desperate but failed attempt to keep the tears away. Thinking about this event was very painful to Shaak even before Ahsoka had left the Order; now it was almost intolerable. "I…I was about half way through my journey when I was jumped by a large Akul. One swipe of its front leg completely dazed me; I couldn't even ignite my lightsaber. When it swiped me again, I knew I was done for and I prepared myself to become one with the Force. As I lay there, bleeding, my vision started to close in just as the Akul was about to finish me. To my surprise, the last thing that I remember seeing was a spear hitting the Akul in its right eye, a scream and then, everything went black."

Master Yoda was stunned. Shaak had never told that story before and this was the first time that he knew that she had had any problems whilst training her Padawans on Shili. He also realised instantly, that this event had been left out of her official reports. "In your reports at the time, that occurrence was not. Hurt badly, were you?"

"I was," Shaak agreed. "But I didn't know it at the time as apparently, I was unconscious for three days. When I came to again, I was in one of my people's traditional huts. I could tell that I had had some proper and modern medical care, as there were still a couple of bandages around my left lek. Determined to recover faster, I entered into a meditative trance and I called on the Force and tried my best to heal."

"Stayed there a while did you?" Master Yoda asked.

Shaak shook her head. "No, I didn't need to. About an hour after I awoke, a male voice me broke out of my trance. I opened my eyes to see a very tall and….." Shaak's face broke out into a smile as she remembered. Even after seventeen years, she couldn't deny the feelings she had built for the man who had saved her life. Temporarily feeling slightly better, she continued, "…handsome Togrutan male. Unlike me, he had orange skin and blue eyes and his lekku were stockier and shorter than mine. I'm…..I'm afraid I was rather taken by him immediately."

"Saved your life, he did, yes?"

Shaak smiled between her tears and nodded. "Yes, he told me all about the Akul hunt that had saved my life and he told me that his name was Pash Tano. We talked all that night as I gained strength. I….I couldn't help it. By the end of the night, I had fallen for him."

Master Yoda wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be. After all, if his suspicion was true, then a male Togruta had to have been involved. After hearing that, he knew exactly what had happened seventeen years earlier, but he still needed to get her to tell him. It was important for Shaak's inner peace. At that moment, even Master had to admit, the Jedi Code didn't matter. It was more important to help Shaak through it. "Fell for you as well he did. Sense it, I do."

"Yes Master Yoda. I can't tell you what it felt like to hear him tell me that he loved me. It was because of this, that he honoured the fact that I was a Jedi. He didn't ask or demand me to be with him and he said that I honoured our people by serving the Jedi." She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I stayed with him for two more days until I was well enough to return to my Padawan. However, my heart wouldn't let me leave without….without thanking him and I couldn't leave without having one night. I expected the Force to be screaming at me to stop…that I was making a mistake, but instead, the Force screamed at me to let it happen. On the last night I was with him, therefore, I gave in. I knew instantly that making love with him was the will of the Force. I had never felt peace like it. It was with a heavy heart that I left the following day."

"Wish that stayed with him you did, you do," Master Yoda stated with certainty. He had been reading Shaak with the Force all the time that she had been telling the story. With her emotional distress, her mental shields were weak and the pain in her heart was obvious. "Sense the love for him in your heart, I do. Still there, it is."

"Yes, Master, I still love him." Unable to hold them in, Shaak succumbed to tears again. However, she was determined to finish her story. She sniffed away her tears. By now, her eyes were starting to sting after crying for so long. Shaak didn't care, however. She knew that she would be unable to stop crying for a while. "A…anyway, after picking up some supplies, I returned to my Padawan. I decided to come clean and I told him everything. To my amazement, he told me that he would keep my secret. After that, I continued his training. Things progressed smoothly for the rest of that month until…..until I began to feel unwell and tired."

Shaak glanced at Master Yoda. To her shock, he had a slight smile on his face. She knew immediately that he knew what she was about to say already. She half expected the grandmaster to say something. When he didn't, however, she decided to continue, "Eventually, I gave in to my Padawan's insistence and I went to a medic in Corvala. I had never been as shocked or as scared in my life when she told me that I was four week's pregnant. I wandered about in a daze for several hours before I returned. It was only after I meditated, that I knew that the baby was a gift from the Force and I decided that I would have the baby. After all, I was due to be on Shili for another ten months so I realised I could carry the child without….without the council finding out."

Master Yoda smiled; so that's why nobody at the time knew. Shaak's entire pregnancy played out away from the Jedi Order on Shili. There was one question that he had to ask, "Help you through it, your Padawan did, yes?"

Shaak nodded. "Yes he did. He supported me completely. I must be honest, Master, if it weren't for him, I would have left the Order and stayed with Pash Tano. Now, I wish I had." She gave a brief chuckle at the memory. "When we were contacted by the council, it was easy enough to disguise my condition over the Holo transmission and fortunately, nobody found out. Things stayed like that for eight months until I went into labour. Fifteen of the most painful hours in my life but fortunately, the Force helped. My heart leapt when my new born baby girl was placed in my arms." She grinned. "In fact, wait there." She ran to her bedroom and returned a few seconds later with a holo projector. It didn't matter if Master Yoda saw it anymore, so she may as well show it. She smiled as she activated the projector.

Master Yoda gained a beaming smile on his face. Even he had to admit the new born Ahsoka was seriously cute. "Hmmmm, beautiful she was. Proud you must have been."

"You have no idea, master," Shaak replied. "I still am. Even though she has left the order, I'll be proud of her whatever she does."

"Good to hear, that is," Master Yoda replied, much to Shaak's shock. He still had one question to ask her. "Hide her, how did you?"

"Her appearance helped on that score. You don't know how relieved I was that she inherited most of her physical appearance from Pash. She inherited her skin colour, eye colour and facial markings from him. She has my montrals and lekku however. Pash's were shorter, stockier and yellow. In addition, she inherited her basic body shape from me as well."

That explained to Master Yoda why Ahsoka looked different to Shaak. She took after her father in appearance. "Happened after she was born, what did?"

Shaak flashed a very brief smile, before she broke out in some tears again. "I obviously knew that I couldn't keep her even though I wanted to desperately, so when her birth was registered, I made sure that she had her father's surname and I called her 'Ahsoka.' Just before I returned to the temple so my Padawan could take his trials, I took Ahsoka to her father. I have never seen a male's face light up so instantly. I could sense his love light up the whole hut as he held Ahsoka for the first time. He thanked me for his daughter and promised me that she would be loved. I returned to the temple in tears. That was why I said that I was slightly unwell when I first came back."

"Hmmmm, always wondered what that was, I have." Master Yoda moved closer to her. Even though Shaak Ti had completely smashed the Jedi Code, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had seen numerous mothers on his journeys as a Jedi and there was nothing stronger than the bond between a child and its mother. He could only imagine how difficult it was for her, especially if she had to cope alone. "Told anyone your secret, did you?"

Shaak's pain flared as she shook her head. "No I didn't. No one in the Order knew expect for my Padawan and as you know, he was killed soon after he was knighted."

"Coped amicably you did. Deny that, I cannot." Master Yoda chuckled as he witnessed Shaak's surprised expression. He then continued, "However, the reason that you insisted we investigate the pirate attacks, that was, yes?"

Shaak sadly nodded. "Yes, my heart…my heart sank when, three years later, I heard that villages on Shili were being targeted by pirate slave traders. As you know, I was on a mission but I knew that Ahsoka was in danger; the Force had told me. Even though, apart from Ahsoka's birth, I followed the code, I couldn't allow my daughter to be hurt, so I insisted that Master Plo Koon was sent to Shili to tackle the pirates. Next to me, he knew the most about my people's culture."

"Remember, I do. Terrible the report he gave was. Tragic those pirate attacks were." Yoda shook his head with the memory. "When brought young Ahsoka to us, Plo did, feel how did you?"

Shaak broke. Her body shook in time with her tears. Her emotional pain was indescribable. Shaak didn't think that Yoda could've asked a worse question if he had have tried. Eventually, after releasing many of her emotions to the Force, she answered, "This may seem stupid, Master Yoda, but at the time, the possibility of Ahsoka inheriting my Force sensitivity didn't even cross my mind. I was extremely conflicted, therefore, when Plo brought her back. Half of me was delighted that I would be able to watch my beautiful daughter grow up into a powerful Jedi and perhaps, one day, become a master on the council, but the other half of me wanted to grab her and run away with her so she would never have face the horrors and dangers that Jedi do. My heart broke further when Plo told me that Pash had been killed."

"Sorry I am. Feel now, how do you?" Master Yoda knew that it was a seriously dangerous question, but he had to know the answer for his plan.

"How do you think I feel?" Shaak replied with a hint of anger. "Because of me, my daughter has gone. Most probably, I will never see her again. I knew she was innocent…I knew it; my feelings had told me. Why didn't I say something? Why?" She dropped her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "May the Force forgive me because I know that Ahsoka never will."

"Made mistakes with young Ahsoka, we all have." Yoda dropped his gaze to the floor. Inside, he was numb himself after hearing that. This entire situation could've been prevented. He had to remind himself that a Jedi does not dwell in the past. "Trust her now, we must. Told Ahsoka of your connection to her, have you?"

Shaak glanced up and looked at Master Yoda and shook her head. "No master. I wanted her to be freer of attachments than I was. She deserved the best chance possible. She has no idea that I'm her mother. What….what happens now?"

"Hmmmm, discuss that, we all must, but follow me to the Halls of Healing, you will. Have young Tano's blood on file they will. Confirm your story, I must." In truth, Master Yoda already knew that Shaak's story was true. After all, why would she tell him a story that could get her expelled if it wasn't true? No, it was for an entirely different reason that he wanted the genetic test but he decided to keep that to himself. He wouldn't even tell the other members of the council about that.

Shaak didn't have any choice but to agree. "Yes Master," she replied as she staggered to her feet. She followed Master Yoda as he hobbled out of the door. She was an emotional wreak, but strangely, getting her story off her chest had helped her slightly. From what she sensed in the Force, it seemed that Master Yoda was at least willing to help her before she was expelled. She was certain that she would be. If that was the case, Shaak wanted to find Ahsoka but she knew that Ahsoka would want nothing to do with any Jedi Master now and she couldn't blame her in the slightest. She shook her head. It was up to the Force now.

**Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you all approve of Shaak's story as I had a couple of ways to do this chapter that that I was thinking of. Anyway, as I said, the next update will be for "A Counsellor's Story" but in the next chapter of this story; after a genetic test confirms Shaak's tale, Master Yoda pulls her in front of her fellow council members. Can Master Yoda convince the rest of the council to follow his plan without telling them the dangerous part? In addition, we get our first glimpse of what Ahsoka is doing and how she feels after she has left the Order. Can anyone guess what Yoda's plan is? I'll give you a clue; he cannot send Shaak to look for Ahsoka, but what can he do?**


End file.
